A Visit to His Little Sister
by Olivia Parker
Summary: America visits his 'little sister', the Philippines. . .


It was a radiant, cloudless day. The sun's golden rays caressed almost everything in sight, bringing out all of the vibrant colors the nation had to offer. The faces of all those who walked along the streets were graced with broad smiles. Who could blame them though? The nation had progressed in the past few years.

America walked amidst all the people, towering over most of them, making his way to his beloved little sister's house. He had not seen her since 1946, when she was still convalescing from Japan's daunting, disheartening reign. It was a little difficult to believe just how much the nation ameliorated and moved on especially since she had previously been under the rule of an iniquitous, nefarious government. Needless to say, he was glad that his little sister was now under the care of a more conscionable, ennobling leader.

No one could deny that the Philippines was now rising from the ashes the former government had left her in as stronger, more capable nation despite the fact that no one believed she could. She slowly forged ahead under the leadership President Benigno "Noynoy" Aquino III. . .

It was exactly four o'clock in the afternoon when America reached the simple yet elegant residence of his former colony. He rang the doorbell once, and out the door came the Philippines who was as chastely, but colorfully clothed as always. The way her eyes shone like stardust was sprinkled in them told him she was deeply ecstatic that he had come. It didn't not surprise him in the least; after all, it was part of her hospitable, Filipino nature.

"You know what, kuya? My people and I have been so happy the past few years. Until now, I am speechless." she said blissfully as she almost cried tears of joy.

"I don't blame you. I would be completely happy too if I was in your position. After years of trying to get back on your feet, you're finally standing tall again. While I was walking around, any trash lingering around on the pathways was almost inconceivable. Several trees stood stately, and firm on the sidewalks along the now well-paved streets. You have exceptional bridges and infrastructures that are commensurate to my own. Everything around me seemed more alive and replete than ever before. Not only that, but your country's economy has skyrocketed beyond everyone's belief! Your ties with the other nations are absolutely impeccable. You and your people have been in the news a lot lately, you know? Everything said about you is astounding. They say that your technology has been considerably advancing since 2010. They also say that everyone is now given the chance to be properly educated and have a better future. Aside from that the United Nations has placed you at a higher rank on the Human Development Index because there is now a more decent standard of living. There are hardly any more informal settlements thanks to all the housing programs you now have! Hardly any of your people are unemployed so now the discrepancy between the rich and the poor has decreased radically! You know what though? The most evident proof of your progress is the fact that your people are highly content with life. That is something that I want for my people more than anything. It is for this reason that I envy you. Of course, I know you deserve it because every time you're stuck down by problems, which seem to come to you a lot, you and your people would work together and rise up to rebuild you lives. And that, to me, is true courage."

As America uttered the last few words, the Philippines jumped out of her seat and hugged her older brother with a confluence of joy and gratitude flowing in her blood, saying:

"Kuya, you have no idea just how much your words mean to me. I am very happy that a nation such as you would say that about a nation like me! In truth, I am glad that I finally, after all the years I've been alive, can expect some truth, hope and respect from the rest of the world! I know, now, more than ever, that I owe all of this success to my boss."

_~Yes, I know it's cheesy.

~ I know it sounds a little but too optimistic

~Believe it or not, I submitted this as an entry for my descriptive essay in Composition class (I know it's not very descriptive.). As a result, I think the teacher may think that I am insane because the first descriptive essay I wrote for the class was about the American Revolution through England's eyes (she said we could write about anything; therefore, since I had nothing else to write about. . .), and now this. This essay is supposed to be what we think will happen during the reign of President Noynoy Aquino. I was going to do a 'normal' essay, but a friend of mine said I should try making it in the eyes of either Spain or America, so I did.

~ I know that the monologue of America doesn't really sound like him, but keep in mind that it had to be a descriptive essay, and the previous parts weren't really that descriptive. . .

~ If you don't like it, I am sorry. I am an amateur, with barely any experience. I am fully aware that I suck. :)

~ I do not own Hetalia


End file.
